Merci Pete !
by Nanoo2306
Summary: Tout le monde à envie de dire : Merci Pete !


**Merci Pete !**

**Auteur** : Nanoo

**E-mail** : bichette2306hotmail.fr

**Date** : Juillet 06

**Genre**: vous verrez, vous me direz, mais romance ça c'est sûr

**Spoilers **: bin vu le titre ... Pete, vous connaissez ???

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors là je vous jure que tout ce p'tit monde n'est pas à moi, malheureusement pour moi, mais heureusement pour les scenarii, sinon on serait mal barrés je vous le dis

**Note **: c'est ma 2ème fic, alors je tâtonne encore un peu sur le style, voila vous êtes prévenus

**Remerciements** : bin à tous ceux qui liront malgré la présentation. Et énorme MERCI à ma zumel' Nanou qui m'a soutenue (qui m'a d'ailleurs aidée à écrire ma toute première fic), relue, corrigée ... et j'en passe. Biz à toi ma belle !

Dépité devant tant d'ignorance de sa part je me décide à sortir dans la nuit glaciale pour aller me balader. Non mais c'est vrai ça, d'un coup je n'existe plus, je suis transparent, quelle injustice ! Je la perds, je le sais, je le sens.

Avant, je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec elle, enfin quand elle était là bien sûr, parce que souvent elle partait, elle ne me disait pas où elle partait ni pour combien de temps, mais elle revenait toujours et elle était soulagée à chaque fois de voir que je l'attendais. Elle me disait alors que je lui avais manqué et qu'elle m'aimait, c'était tellement agréable après avoir passé parfois plusieurs jours sans la voir, sans voir ma Sam.

Ma chère Sam, si douce, si gentille, si triste... Je ne compte plus le nombre de soirées que nous avons passées en tête à tête, tous les deux devant la télé avec un énorme pot de glace qu'elle me faisait partager. Elle pleurait souvent ... longtemps ... depuis trop longtemps, alors je restais à côté d'elle, ma présence lui faisait du bien, je le savais. Une fois calmée elle m'embrassait, elle me parlait de tout et de rien, mais elle ne me disait jamais pourquoi elle pleurait, je crois que je ne le saurai jamais.

Elle me disait souvent qu'elle avait besoin de moi et que si je n'étais pas là elle aurait sûrement "péter un boulon" depuis longtemps et que je l'aidais beaucoup. Pourtant elle ne me confiait pas ses peines, sa peine, elle pleurait c'est tout, mais apparemment ma présence lui suffisait, alors, je lui donnais ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Elle me disait que bien sûr il y avait Daniel, Teal'c et Cassandra aussi, mais que ce n'était pas pareil, qu'elle ne se mettait jamais totalement à nu devant eux, qu'elle ne pouvait pas craquer comme ça devant eux, mais qu'ils la comprenaient. Après tout c'est normal qu'elle se dévoile plus à moi qu'aux autres, non ?

Puis souvent fatigués par une soirée totalement improductive mais ô combien libératrice, nous allions nous coucher tous les deux "en amoureux", lovés l'un contre l'autre cherchant la douceur et la chaleur de l'autre. Moi parce que je l'aimais et que j'aimais son contact et elle pour être moins seule et combler un peu du vide qui l'envahissait toujours un peu plus.

Ainsi passaient les semaines, les mois, entre pots de crème glacées partagés, crises de larmes et nuits câlines. Nous avions notre rythme, que rien ni personne ne venait jamais perturber. Je la réconfortais à ma façon, un peu comme je pouvais, mais je savais que c'était insuffisant tellement elle souffrait.

Et puis ce soir, il m'a remplacé, il m'a tout pris, je le déteste, il m'a volé ma Sam, j'ai toujours été là pour elle, alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ???

Elle l'aime plus que moi, c'est ça la réponse, je suis jaloux. Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour elle, je l'ai soutenue, je l'ai vue aux pires moments, j'ai supporté des heures et des heures de mélancolie. Et lui il arrive comme ça, elle est heureuse, elle ne pleure, plus ils rigolent tous les deux. Il n'a que les bons côtés ! Il ne la mérite pas ! La vie est injuste !

En une soirée il me prenait tout, ma place dans son coeur, mes soirées avec elle, ma place dans son lit, ma part de glace. Alors je pars, je sors ... dehors ... seul ... dans le froid. Je passe ma nuit à errer dans les rues. Au petit matin, las de tout je retourne chez elle, je veux la reconquérir, je rentre, je la trouve au lit, avec lui à ma place. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux et complices que ça me fends le coeur. Soudain elle me voit :

**-Sam :** Pete, viens là mon gros !

Ah, enfin, elle se rappelle de moi, ça fait plaisir.

**-Jack (au comble de l'étonnement) :** Pete !!! Tu plaisantes ???

**-Sam (le plus sérieusement du monde):** Non pas du tout !

**-Jack :** Tu as appelé ton chat Pete ???

**-Sam (innocemment):** Bin oui, pourquoi ?

Elle me prend dans ses bras, me caresse, m'embrasse tendrement, puis me pose délicatement entre eux. Lui commence à me caresser et me regarde bizarrement. Au bout de quelques secondes il finit par ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

**-Jack :** Bin, c'est ton ex Pete, alors appeler son chat comme ça, c'est ... tordu

**-Sam :** Hey ! Un peu de respect s'il te plait, il en a vu de toutes les couleurs avec moi, pauvre Pete, il m'a beaucoup aidée tu sais, quand je ne t'avais pas

**-Jack (intrigué):** Qui ? le chat ou l'ex ?

**-Sam :** Mon chat, évidemment !

**-Jack (de plus en plus effaré):** J'hallucine ! Tu m'expliques ?

**-Sam :** Y'a rien à expliquer, je me sentais seule alors j'ai pris un chat, voilà tout !

**-Jack :** OK, mais je parlais du nom du chat, pourquoi Pete ?

**-Sam :** Ah, ça ! Disons que je venais de rompre et je cherchais un nom et puis je l'ai regardé, il m'a fait penser à lui alors j'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça c'est tout

**-Jack :** Il t'a fait penser à lui ???

**-Sam (naturellement):** Bah oui ! Il est gros, poilu, il a les yeux globuleux, il faisait pipi partout ... bon d'accord Pete ne faisait pas pipi partout mais à côté, mais ça revient au même !

**-Jack (complètement mort de rire) :** Si je m'attendais à çà !

**-Sam :** Ca te dérange que je l'ai appelé comme ça ?

**-Jack :** Du moment que tu n'ai jamais d'animal qui s'appelle Jack, ça me va !

**-Sam (rigolant doucement): **Tant mieux et puis de toute façon si tu me veux moi il faut me prendre avec mon Pete !

**-Jack : **Pas de problème, il a l'air mignon, sauf pour le pipi, là ça va poser problème !

**-Sam : **T'inquiètes pas, ce Pete là j'ai réussi à le dresser, il est très propre maintenant, et puis c'est un très bon compagnon, il m'a aidé à tenir le coup bien souvent

Décrochant son regard de sa belle, Jack s'intéressa de nouveau au matou, lui prit les 2 pattes de devant et lui dit :

**-Jack : **Alors comme ça, grâce à toi Sam a tenu le coup ! Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais ... merci Pete !"

Bon éh bien finalement elle ne m'a pas laissé tombé ma Sam et puis il a l'air gentil ce grand dadais en fin de compte. Et je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que les longues soirées d'hiver ne seront plus aussi déprimantes maintenant. Ca tombe bien je vais pouvoir aller courtiser la nouvelle voisine, avec son allure quand elle me snobe et son pelage si beau et soyeux, ce serait dommage de passer a côté, maintenant que ma Sam a trouvé son mâle.

Finalement je vais pouvoir en profiter moi aussi. Du moment qu'elle n'abandonne pas la crème glacée !

**THE END !**

Spéciale dédicace à mes chats Lana et Nikita qui m'ont aidées elles aussi plus souvent qu'à leur tour, et qui m'ont inspiré cette fic !

Lâchez les com's, bons ou mauvais !


End file.
